


You're Important To Me

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had just wanted a cup of tea, honestly. Walking in on an argument between Tony and Clint was not on his agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Important To Me

Bruce had been looking for the spare can of jasmine tea he kept in the communal kitchen for anytime they decided to have a group evening in, which was five nights out of seven when Steve was at the tower. What he stumbled upon was not the relaxing cup of tea he’d been hoping for.

Tony and Clint stood on the living room side of the kitchen where the wall opened over a counter so you could watch TV while you cooked if you felt the need. The fixings of a sandwich laid out on the counter, abandoned. All he could see of Clint was his hands and arms, waving through the air as he signed furiously at Tony. Tony was in full battle mode, shoulders back, chest pushed out and eyes blazing as he signed back. Their voices were low but steadily rose as Bruce watched.

Bruce stood just inside the doorway to the kitchen from the elevator, trying to decided if he should just back his way out of this one, or go about his business as if two of his friends weren’t having an argument. He would have really loved to have the tea. They were fresh off a mission and tea always helped calm his frayed nerves. Problem was, he didn’t know if that calm was worth getting dragged into Tony and Clint’s argument. Smashing up his own level of the tower wasn’t a much better option.

He really needed to talk to Tony about building a hulk proof room where he could let off some steam after battles. When Clint was finished with him, of course.

“You could have told someone, Clint. I know you can function without your hearing aid just fine, but it was also your communicator,” Tony yelled, voice hitting a new octave as his anger grew. He gestured wildly, fingers forming signs faster than Bruce’s eyes could follow. Clint apparently understood, having more time to adjust to Tony’s rapid use of sign language than Bruce had. Being able to read lips probably helped.  

“When, exactly? While everyone was getting shot up or as they blew up the fucking diner with the civilians in it?” Clint’s voice was strained and Bruce thought he might be able to hear him grinding his teeth from where he stood.

“With you in it!” Tony replied, a flush rising up his neck and into his cheeks. He clenched his fists hard at his sides in a clear effort not to grab Clint by the shoulders and shake him. Tony was always handsy. During arguments was no exception.

“I made it out fine,” Clint answered, still signing as if he wasn’t aware that they were now shouting at each other. “Only a few bruised ribs and scratches. And all of the civilians are alive. That matters, Tony.”

“You matter, too!” Tony shouted. The sound was so loud, echoing around them, that Bruce took an involuntary step back and he felt the Hulk stir inside him. If he hadn’t been well acquainted with the amount of hearing loss Clint suffered from, Bruce would have assumed the man could have at least heard Tony at that level of sound.

“We had no way to contact you,” Tony continued before Clint could, voice filling with something akin to fear. “You had no fucking idea what was going on outside, no way of knowing they were arming the bombs as you were hauling people out. You could have died!”

“There’s a death chance with every mission,” Clint shot back, taking as step forward and completely into view. It put them close enough their hands were nearly touching. It was the equivalent of getting in each others faces as they signed on.

“You don’t think I know that,” Tony spread his arms wide for a split second before continuing to sign. “I worry about all of you everytime that fucking alarm goes off or you and Natasha run off on a confidential mission. But I can’t fucking lose you, Clint.” Tony grabbed Clint’s hands, effectively stopping him from signing as Tony breathed hard through his nose.

Bruce decided then was a really good time for him to make his retreat. Things were getting more personal than he had any right to hearing and, honestly, he could relax without his tea. Some deep meditation should take good care of that. He was backing out of the doorway; he must of made some kind of sound because Tony’s head swiveled around to glare at him.

His gaze softened when he realized it was Bruce but a very well known gleam came to his eye. Every instinct screamed at Bruce to run, get the fuck out of there, but Clint turned to look at him as well and Bruce knew he was screwed.

“Bruce,” Tony said in greeting and address as he stalked across the kitchen to stand beside the doorway. “Tell Clint he can’t just go prancing around in the middle of a battle without a fucking way of communicating, let alone hearing.”

Bruce opened his mouth to tell Tony that this wasn’t any of his business and that his blood pressure didn’t need this, thank you very much, but Clint had already made his way across the kitchen. Bruce could see he wasn’t going anywhere unless he want to exert force, which he really didn’t at the moment.

“I managed fine for ten years on my own without any help. I can manage even better now,” Clint seethed, signing as he spoke. His speed was even faster than Tony’s had been and even less understandable to Bruce. He was going to have to work on that.

“We couldn’t even find you, Clint!” Tony looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. “You were knocked out, under rubble, and it took us thirty minutes to find you!”

“It’s not like I have a spare one I can carry around with me, Tony.” Clint’s voice was suddenly serious, each of his signs were slow and deliberate.

“Look you both make good points,” Bruce said quickly. He had no intentions of taking sides, but he’d watched as Tony frantically tore through what was left of the dinner and it’s neighbours buildings when they realized Clint had been inside. He’d been there when they’d dragged Clint out, dirty and bruised but no worse for wear. Tony hadn’t left his side the ride home and had been kicked out of medical when he’d fussed over a newly awake Clint more than the doctors had.

“Clint, we know you fight fine without the hearing aid. All of us are well aware of your combat skills. You can take care of yourself. You’re really good at making that clear,” Bruce started, hoping he wasn’t stepping on any toes. “We were all out of our head when we couldn’t find you, especially when you didn’t answer our calls. Tony most of all.”

Tony glared at Bruce for that one. Bruce shrugged. Truth was truth and Bruce didn’t lie to people. Clint looked over at Tony, the anger in his gaze softening, though it was still there.

“Nobody likes not being able to contact each other in a battle and no one like feeling useless. You’re both right,” Bruce finished, making a hasty exit before either one of them could stop him. He’d just have to stock up on Jasmine tea next time he visited the supermarket.

* * *

The next morning there was a new mug- black with a kitten screen printed on it- and a new can of jasmine tea, the brand that ran higher than Bruce was willing to pay. Clearly, Tony and Clint were feeling guilty over pulling him into their argument. Bruce picked up the mug and grinned. Clint’s gift, since he wasn’t in the habit of shopping for expensive food items, unlike Tony.

It was the best apology he was going to get out of the two of them. So Bruce went about brewing himself a cup of tea, utilizing the bribes he had been offered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a different back story for Clint's loss of hearing than in canon, something I might explore in a later fic, but it has to do with his time at the circus and an accident. I'm going with the idea that Clint has completely lost hearing in one ear, though it's only partial in the other. This plot has been picking at me for sometime now. I finally sat down and got to it. I'm pretty satisfied with the results. I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
